Bushido
The Code of Bushido Gi (Honesty) In Rokugan, truth measures the meaning of life so adhering to the truth defines the course of a samurai's existence. However, common sense accepts that those who lead an honorable life carry within them a pure soul and thus have nothing to fear from the truth. Lies are a tool of the weak and shameful. Even the most dishonest courtier would heartily agree, as misdirection crafted from half-truths works much better than a lie. Yu (Courage) Samurai and shugenja place their lives on the line for their lord, and even the courtier in the protected heart of Otosan Uchi must take risks that could lead to the downfall of his house and family. Fear touches the hearts of all who must stand for what they hold dear, but the samurai must stand above his emotion. Courage is not the absence of fear, or the willingness to throw one's life away in the face of impossible odds, but the ability to continue onward regardless. Jin (Compassion) A wise person tempers power with mercy. A great leader won't overwork and tax his peasants towards selfish ends. So, too, are the wisest samurai those who understand that mercy is a fundamental principle of the Celestial Order, and the law of the Emperor. A samurai who spares the life of an enemy proves himself the better man. Rei (Courtesy) Though strength of arms is the domain of the samurai, respect must also take its place, as the Empire would quickly dissolve into chaos without a strong tradition of courtesy. Meyo (Honor) Honor is the binding force that defines all samurai, the shining virtue that elevates them above the common man. Honor cannot be truly defined, for those without any concept of Honor will never understand. Makoto (Sincerity) For a samurai, word and action coincide to complete the true meaning of sincerity. A samurai need not make promises, for every word he speaks should breathe sincerity. A samurai's word is the cornerstone of his reputation, and cannot be violated. Chugo (Duty) All that exists has a purpose: to recognize and fulfill that purpose insures the virtue of duty. Even the Emperor must bow before the might of the Heavens, and a samurai can do no less than follow his example. "Shourido" Shourido is not officially recognized within Rokugan, and most traditional samurai regard its teachings with nothing but horror and contempt. Those of a less honorable nature, however, often succumb to its sinister appeal. Shourido has its own set of seven Dark Virtues: Control, Determination, Insight, Knowledge, Perfection, Strength, and Will. As their names imply, embracing these alternative "virtues" is an explicit rejection of Bushido, for they emphasize personal achievement, power, and advancement, regardless of the cost to oneself or to others. There is no room in Shourido for loyalty or duty, no room for respecting one’s peers or protecting the weak--it is a corrupting code designed to undermine the Rokugani social and moral order, promoting selfishness, ambition, and treason. Category:Reference